Kanto and Kaito
by daddys-girl-kanto
Summary: Love between them will never die but it's ok to move on!


Kanto and Kaito have been friends since they can remember but what they won't say is that they love each other but that is what this story is going to tell so let's get started.

It's time for school so Kanto wakes up and looks at her alarm clock and see's that she is going to be late if she doesn't leave right away. "AAAA I'm going to be late why didn't you wake me up mom?" Kanto yells down the stairs. "I did try to wake you but it was the same answer every time." Replied her mother. "Did Kaito stop by yet?" asked Kanto. " Why are you asking when I'm standing right behind you?" replied Kaito. Kanto turns around and sees him there and gets a huge smile as she grabs his hand and drags him outside as they run to school. They get there just in time but there torn apart by their friends. The teacher walks in and tells the class to sit down at their desks. Finally the last bell rings and Kanto walks up to Kaito and as she is about to say something a girl walks up to him and asks if he would like to walk home he says yes and starts to walk away and notices Kanto just standing there then she runs past them and he sees that she is crying. He tries to go after her but is stopped by the girl. Kanto gets home and heads up to her room she closes the door and drops her bag on her desk then runs to her bed and cries until she hears a knock at her bedroom door so she gets up and opens the door to see Kaito there out of breath. " Why are you here Kaito don't you have someone else to talk to?" Kanto says as she is still crying. Kaito grabs her arms and pulls her close to him as he says "Kanto you're the only one I want to be with forever so please don't cry I like it better when you smile." Kanto and Kaito stood there for 2min. Kaito tilted Kanto's head up and looked into her sad eye's that were filled with tears of hurt and leaned in to her face and kissed her lips with passion. When they realized they were kissing they quickly pulled away and their faces were bright red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that I just came by to see what was wrong with you cause you ran off from school crying." Kaito said. "I didn't know you cared so much about me Kaito I mean we are just friends right?" Kanto asked. "Yeah were just friends nothing else." Kaito replied with disappointment in his words. Kaito left and headed home but when he got there his dad had all of his bags packed. "Dad what are you doing why do you have my bags packed?" Kaito asked. "Cause your leaving tomorrow to go stay with your grandparents." His dad replied. The next day at school Kaito was silent the whole time and Kanto new something was not right when Kaito is quite so she walked up to him but before she could ask the girl he walked home with asked him and he told her that his dad was making him live with his grandparents. "Why would he do that?" the girl asked. "I have no idea all I know is it sucks and today is my last day here." he replied. Kanto went back to her seat and stared out the window through all of lunch and class. She couldn't believe that Kaito the boy that has been her childhood friend since kindergarten was leaving today and she would never see him again. Kanto was thinking "Why am I crying I mean yeah I've known him since kindergarten but still…. UH! Could I be in love with Kaito? No that's crazy I can't be in love with him but ever since that kiss I get all shy and weird around him!". The final bell has rung and I start to leave when I see Kaito walk up to me and ask if it was okay if he walked home with the same girl and that her name was Kina. I said I didn't care even though that wasn't true I did care but I couldn't tell him that he might think I was crazy. I got home and I notice Kaito's dad was there and he started to walk up to me and I said the first thing that came to my mind "He's with a girl named Kina she goes to our school.". "How.. Never mind do you know where they are?" he asked I said no and then asked why. He said that Kaito never came home after school. I dropped my bag and then ran outside to look for him and I found him at the beach with Kina and they were kissing. I started crying and that's when I said something "Kaito your dad is looking for you it's time for you to go." He saw me and walked up to me and I looked away so he couldn't see my face and he said "Smile for me from now on ok no more crying!" I looked at him with tears running down my face and said "I'm going to the airport with you ok?" he said ok so we headed for the airport hand in hand and I walked all the way to the terminal that he had to go to and I told him everything except the part were I love him but if I don't tell him I might not ever see him again. So I yell it as I run up to him "Kaito I love you please don't leave me!" I grabbed him and his bags dropped I look up at him and his cheeks are red I reach for his lips and he leans down and our lips touch and it felt good but we didn't even realize his dad and my mom were standing right behind us and his dad said that he can see why his son wanted to stay here and not go live with his grandparents. His father said if he can figure out a way to tell me that he loves me within 4 days then he might come home for the summer. I'm home in my room now thinking about what I had told Kaito before he left and if he was thinking about me. The phone rings and it's Kaito's dad telling me that he had gotten into an accident but he wouldn't tell what kind of accident I hang up the phone and begin to cry myself to sleep. I wake up and get ready for school when my mom says that she will drive me. "I will see you after school ok sweetie?" my mom said "Ok mom love you bye." I walked into class and everyone was silent when they looked and saw me crying "Kanto are you ok? I mean cause of what happened to Kaito!" my friend Linda asked me I said "I don't even know what happened to him and no one will tell me what happened I can't stand not knowing if I'll ever see him again because I told him that I loved him but I never got his answer." I started crying even more and then the teacher walks in and introduces 2 new students a girl and a boy there names were Usagi Tuskino and Seyia I didn't catch his last name. Seyia sat behind me and Usagi sat right infront of me. I couldn't stop getting this strange feeling that I've met them before and it was driving me crazy I couldn't even concentrate on my schoolwork because all I could think about was Kaito and the new students Usagi and Seyia. The bell rang for school to end and right as I was heading out the door the teacher asks to talk to me. I walk up to his desk and he asks me "Are you ok Kanto cause you seemed out of it today I know this whole thing with Kaito is bothering you and everything but he'll be ok?" I said ok and left and went to the front of the school were my mom was wating and before I could get to the car someone comes up behind me and wraps there arms around me and says "It's ok I'll always be with you so you have to let me go now I need to leave you for a littel while but I will be at your concert in your heart so sing for me and smile forever." I new right then and there that I had lost the one person I loved the most and I just droped down to my knees crying and my mom runns up to me and she can tell I know that Kaito has passed away. I'm home now getting ready for the concert to night and my mom comes up to my bedroom and says "You don't have to go tonight sweetie you can stay home if you want." "I know mom but he want's me to go tonight and sing for him and he told me that he'll be there in my heart so I'm going to sing the song that i wrote the day that he left to go live with his grandparents.".

"Ok let's go then."

We headed for my mom's car when I see Usagi and Seyia in our drive way and they look concerned about something so I go up to them and they say "Princess Kanto we can't let you go tonight at least not with out us."

I said "One I'm not a Princess and two you guys can come if you want I have two extra tickets."

So I told my mom that they were the new students that I told her about and that I had invited them to my concert and she said ok. So we got there and everyone that new Kaito and I were they're including his dad.

"Kanto, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you this sooner but…"

"I know sir Kaito told me not to worry any more and that he will always be in my heart and to sing for him tonight."

"I'm glad that you still care so much for him."

"Hmm, there's something about him but I just can't think of what it is right now." Seyia said to Usagi

"We better keep an eye on him from now on who knows he could be the one to give Kanto her Sailor Powers."

"Yes, but her mom was queen of their home planet named Garnet remember and she also had 2 other daughters their names still remain anonyms.".

I headed into the dressing room to let my teacher know that I was here and ready to sing till I have all my feelings out of my heart and so I know that he is listening to me.

"The first song I'm going to sing is dedicated to my father who was a great man."

_From pigtails to perfume, I'm growing up so soon, Going to parties, I love having my own room, Don't spend as much time at home now, There's so much to do, But I know, it's true, I'll always be Daddy's Girl, Out in the great big world, He's taught me what's right from wrong, I feel so strong, I'll always be Daddy's Girl, I fill up my diary, With all my dreams and hopes, The future keeps changing, Like a rainbow kaleidoscope, A special boy waits just for me, but, Even though he's so nice, I know, inside, I'll always be Daddy's Girl, Out in the great big world, He's taught me to believe in me, And I'll succeed, I'll always be Daddy's Girl, Soon I'm goanna be all on my own, I feel 10 feet tall, I'm not that little girl anymore, I can do it all, I'll always be Daddy's Girl, Out in the great big world, He's taught me what's right from wrong, I feel so strong, I'll always be Daddy's Girl, The greatest gift in the world, Is being Daddy's Girl, He's given me the perfect start, Right from the heart, I'll always be Daddy's Girl (I'll always be Daddy's Girl), I'll always be Daddy's Girl (I'll always be Daddy's Girl), I'll always be Daddy's Girl (I'll always be),Daddy's Girl _

"Thank you Kanto we will see you again when you sing your next song now its time for a quick break."

"Kanto that was great your dad would be so happy."

"And don't forget proud too."

"Yeah I guess he would be wouldn't he."

"Ok now it's time for _Nikki_ to sing her song."

"Thank you. This song is dedicated to my family were ever they maybe?"

_I remember the rain on the roof that morning, And all the things that I wanted to say, The angry words,  
That came from nowhere without warning, That stole the moment and sent me away, And you standing there at the doorway crying, And me wondering if I'd ever be back, I said I didn't come here to leave you,  
I didn't come here to lose, I didn't come here believing, I would ever be away from you, I didn't come here to find out, There's a weakness in my faith, I was brought here by the power of love (love), Love by grace,  
Mmm…  
And I remember the road just went on forever, Just couldn't seem to turn that car around, Till in the distance like a long lost treasure, A phone booth that just could not be found, And you standing there at the doorway waiting, And the moment when we laid back down, I said I didn't come here to leave you, I didn't come here to lose, I didn't come here believing, I would ever be away from you, I didn't come here to find out, There's a weakness in my faith, I was brought here by the power of love…  
That was just a moment in time, And one we'll never forget, One we can leave behind, Cause when there was doubt, You'll remember I said, I didn't come here believing, I would ever be away from you, I didn't come here to find out, There's a weakness in my faith, yeah, I was brought here by the power of love,  
I was brought here by the power of love… Love by grace, Mmm…la-la-la-la, love by grace._


End file.
